One's weakness, one's strength
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: Inuyasha characters are memorable. All of them are a certain way.So what happens when we see another part of them? ch.1:Shippo is always seen as the coward. Come and see Shippo be brave. which one do you want to see next?


Inuyasha characters are memorable. All of them are a certain way. Shippo is always seen as the coward. He is always afraid of everything. Come and see Shippo be courageous and brave, come and read his story!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters, I just loved writing about them.

* * *

Shippo's courage

_Hi my name is Shippo and this is my story. I was born in this world by 2 of the best fox demons that ever lived. My father was a big and strong warrior. He would always protect me and Mama when he could. My mama, she was an angel. She had long auburn hair and bright green eyes. I knew she loved me a lot because every time I looked at her, her eyes glowed with love. She used to tuck me in every night. She would hug and kiss me and then she would sing our lullaby. I would always force my eyes open until I heard it. She had a voice of an angel and everyone loved her. I always felt safe and loved when I was with her and when she sang our lullaby. I don't remember how it happened, my memory is still blurry. It happened late at night when there was a storm. I remember that because I heard the lightning and thunder and I was afraid to go to bed. Mama seemed a bit scared but I thought it was because of the thunder. She hugged and kissed me really tight. She tucked me in my bed, kissed my forehead and was ready to leave. I asked her about my lullaby. She said she will sing it when she come right back and that it wouldn't take long. But she never came back. I remember that I waited; I couldn't fall asleep without my lullaby but she never came through the door. I guess part of me is still waiting for her, for her to sing me my lullaby so I can feel safe._

_My daddy changed after that day. I always asked him about Mama and asked her where she was. He would always look away from me. I know were walking a day and I fell down and hurt my knee. I cried for Mama, she could kiss it better but she never came. Daddy came and saw me crying. He sat next to him and picked me up and held me in his arms. He told me that mama wasn't here anymore, that she was gone. My daddy started crying. I remember I was shocked, I never saw my daddy cry. I hugged him as tight as I could and I cried with him. We cried about mama all day long. We promised that we would survive; we would do that for mama. After that day, we never went home. We would travel the world, my daddy told me. He promised he would teach me fox tricks because I was getting older. We used to play a game, I used to hide and he had to find me. I loved that game. I had to play tricks to my dad so he couldn't find me. But he always did, he would always sneak up behind me and say "boo!" One day we were playing, I got better with my fox tricks and I knew that this time he wouldn't find me. I was behind a huge bush and had booby-traps all around me so I would know if he was coming nearby .it was taking too long, my dad always find me after 10 minutes, why isn't he here. I remember I heard thunder. I looked up to see birds flying away from the trees. They were scared, could it of been because of the thunder? I just knew that it was rare to hear thunder on a bright summer day. Suddenly I heard a scream, Daddy's scream. I ran and I ran as fast as I could. I went where I heard the thunder come from. I hid behind a bush when I saw 2 demons fight with my dad. I hid and I watched. They asked him where I was and he didn't answer them. He fought so bravely, my dad, my hero. But he was getting tired, he was losing his speed. The demons laughed at him, saying he was a weak youkai. Nobody talks about my dad like that I thought, I was ready to get up and bite him because he said that. Suddenly one of the demons commanded the heavens and a huge bolt of lightning attacked my dad. He fell on the ground, close to where I was. I was ready to run to him but he saw me and he whispered to me not to move. He whispered for me to run away and not look back but I couldn't do that, I couldn't leave my daddy. The demons were laughing at him again, called him weak. They said something about mama but I didn't understand it. I looked back at my dad urging him with my eyes to get up and run. He seemed, so hurt, so weak. I couldn't leave him there, I just couldn't. I guess my daddy knew that. His eyes were sad when he looked at me, so full of regret. " I love you" he whispered as he slowly went into his pocket and pulled out an acorn. He threw it towards me and it turned into a huge blue cloud. It picked me up and started flying away, away from daddy. I couldn't get off, I tried and I tried, but I couldn't. I looked back, trying to go back to my daddy, to try to save him. I saw a huge bolt of lightning hit the ground, where my dad was. I felt it in my heart; I knew that my daddy died._

_I was all alone after that. I was afraid but I was madder. I wanted revenge on those 2 demons and I needed help to do it. I heard from other demons that the Shikon jewel broke and that the shards held a lot of power, may they could help me. That was the time I met Kagome and Inuyasha. I placed a charm on Inuyasha, he was so mad at me. Then Kagome got captured by the demons and me and Inuyasha went to go save her. Part of me wanted to go see them, and take my revenge for my daddy. I remember the fight, my first real fight. I was with Kagome helping her beat the ugly demon while Inuyasha was fighting the other one. I remember when we thought we would die. I was prepared for it, I already lost my parents there wasn't anything this life could offer me. But when Kagome held me in her arms I felt it. I felt the small part of my heart telling me I'll be safe with her. My daddy saved us, he was gone but his love for me saved us and I decided that I would stay with Inuyasha and Kagome. I promised myself and my daddy that I would protect those I loved, no matter what. _

_I instantly became close to Kagome, she reminding me of my mama a lot. She held me when we went to bed and she made me feel safe. She didn't sing mama's lullaby because she didn't know it but when she held me in her arms I felt loved. Inuyasha, well he was different. I thought he hated me and I used to hate him. Well not hate him but dislike him. The more time I spent with them the more I saw it. Inuyasha cared about Kagome. He cared about her a lot and would protect her like my daddy would protect mama. And sometimes, when nobody was watching Inuyasha was nice with me. But I would never say that to anyone because he would kill me he said. I understand why he does that though, he doesn't want to show he cares. I can't blame him; he had a bad life, a bit like me. He lost both his mama and his daddy. I guess we feel the same about Kagome because she is always there and she always keeps ups safe. Then there's Sango, Miroku and Kirara. They joined us on our quest and they are apart of our family. Yes, I said family. I love them with all my heart and I will protect them any way I can._

_They sometimes laugh at me when I said that I could defend them, I'm just a pup Inuyasha said. Everyone has weapons and can fight; I'm just a child they say. I know I get scared sometimes, not because I'm afraid of the youkai we are fighting or Naraku but I'm afraid to lose them. I don't want to lose them like I did Mama and daddy. I promised myself I would show them I'm brave and I finally had my chance. We were fighting Naraku. Everyone was down and hurt and only I was still ok. Naraku was coming towards Inuyasha, ready to kill him. I remember my heart screaming "no!!!", Inuyasha can't die, I wont let that happen. I remember I ran as fast as I could towards Naraku. Maybe he didn't see me because he thought I was a useless pup but I ran at him and threw one of Kagome's arrows towards him. I know I hurt him because he started screaming in pain. He looked at me with so much anger and hate in his eyes that my legs started trembling but I wouldn't run away. I wouldn't leave my family, never. Naraku's tentacle shot out of his arm and was ready to attack Inuyasha who was still unconscious. I did what I would do to any of them; I ran towards Inuyasha and took the hit instead. I remember the pain; it hurt so much when the tentacle pierced through my skin. I saw blood, my blood running down my body. I was happy though, I protected someone I love, and I was brave. _

_I don't remember a lot of things after that. I remember I opened my eyes and saw everyone around me. They had tears in their eyes. They were worried about me they said. I remember Inuyasha hitting my head, not hard but just a bit. He screamed at me saying I was stupid for what I did. Kagome "sit" him for that but I knew what he meant. They all hugged me and kissed me and said I was brave and I was happy. I can be a coward because I'm a pup and a child but I would do anything to protect my family, because when I will be needed, I will always be brave. _

the end

* * *

So what do you think? I know that Shippo is always scared and afraid. Still I know that he would protect the one he loves with his life because deep down he truly is brave. So who should I do next? Inuyasha? Kagome? Let me know who you want. Laters! B 


End file.
